


Post-its for you

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Post-it Notes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco loved posting notes and he would leave them around the house.<3Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Post-its for you

Draco absolutely loved using post-it notes and felt it was one of the greatest things muggles ever created. And he would leave them all around the house for Harry to find.

This is a recollection of the times Harry found the notes and his reactions to it. Most of the time he would find them when he returns late from auror work and Draco has fallen asleep.

Harry,

These literally reminded me of you.

Love, Draco 

Harry took off the note from the box and opened it. Inside was a soft toy in the shape of a snitch and a soft sweatshirt. On it was written, 'He is my snitch' with an arrow. With a smile he quickly wore it to join his love who had already fallen asleep. He went inside the duvet and pulled his sleeping dragon closer. And when he was woken up by soft kisses he noticed his love was wearing the other sweatshirt with 'He is my seeker' on it. They didn't leave until the snitch was found. 

Love, 

I had to visit father today.

Dragon 

Harry took off the note from the bedroom's door and opened it slowly. With light steps he went over to his sleeping dragon. As soon as he sat Draco turned towards him with red swollen eyes. Harry quickly went and pulled his love into his chest and started patting his back while he sniffled. He tried to pull him as close as possible and softly started whispering. He held him till he felt asleep and then he wiped his tear stained cheeks and kissed him good night. 

Darling, 

I'll be cooking today. 

Draco

He clutched the note he had taken with him in the morning to remember to return home early. But there had been a raid and he was held back and now it was one in the night. He tried not to worry but his gut was saying otherwise. 

As soon as he entered he noticed the dining room's lights were still switched on. He tried to think what he would say as he went and when he entered he saw Draco sitting in his usual spot with a glass of wine, wearing his silks robes and had a very light dark spot under his eyes. 

"Potter."  
"Draco."  
"You had a raid right? "  
"You didn't get hurt right? "  
"No I didn't. "  
"Alright, good night. "

And with that Draco got up and without saying anything went into the bedroom. Harry didn't know whether he should follow or not and that's when he noticed the dishes on the table. As he opened them his heart became more guilty. These laid a delicious looking Shepard's pie, treacle tarts and some pasta all under statis charms. He had really messed up this time.

He silently slipped inside the room making sure Draco was asleep and quickly changed his clothes. Then as silently as possible for a clumsy person like him, he entered the duvet. But as soon as he did Draco turned towards him. 

"Harry? "  
"Yes love? "  
"I'm not mad. "  
"What? "  
"Well I am mad obviously but that is for another time."  
"Love, talk to me. "  
"I was worried Harry! You didn't even think to tell me. Even after all these years I worry. So please send me something anything even on small piece of paper but just let me know you are safe. "  
"Oh Draco I'm so sorry. It was all so sudden but it's my fault. I... "  
"You know I had to know about the raid from Granger because even Weasley was smart enough to send something! "  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Draco. "  
"I know you are. "

"Draco, love. "  
"Yea? "  
"Remember those muggle phones? "  
"Yea."  
"Why don't we get one for us. So that I can carry it with me and we'll be able to talk anywhere. "  
"Really? "  
"Yea but sleep now you are tired and tomorrow us our anniversary love and I got the rest of the week off. "

"Wait you remember! "  
"Of course I do. I love you. "  
"And I you. You do know this dinner was an early celebration for tomorrow right? "  
"Yea. I messed up. Sorry. "  
"Don't worry, we'll eat them later. "  
"Ummm only the pasta is left and some tarts. "  
"What? "  
"I didn't have anything today and the raid took out all my energy. "  
"You hungry Gryffindor oaf, you better save some energy for tomorrow. "  
"Yes dragon. "  
"Goodnight love. "  
"Goodnight."<3


End file.
